Hanging By a Moment
by Rachel2
Summary: Darien loves Serena, by isn't sure that she feels the same way.. Well, he tell her his ture feelings? Does Serena feel the same way? Find out when you read this REALLY CUTE ROMANTIC fanfic I wrote last night! R& R PLEASE!!


Hanging By A Moment  
By: Rachel*  
Rated: PG-13 (Language, and mild content)  
Gender: Romance/comedy  
  
~*~ Here we go! another story! Hope you like it! R&R, or E-mail me peeps! ~*~  
~*~ I don't on any names or songs, but the story is MINE! ~*~  
  
  
Hanging By a Moment  
By: Lifehouse  
  
Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer where I Started  
Chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely and complete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me  
  
Now.. I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
There's nothing left to lose  
Nothing left to fight  
There's nothing in the world that can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
  
Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer where I Started  
Chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
I don't know what I'm driving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment..  
Hanging by a moment...  
************************************************************************  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
When we first met  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Owww!" I unfolded a paper that beamed me in the head and looked at it. "35%?! Damn that's a bad grade!" I think that was the worst grade I had ever saw in my life.. I turned around to find an angel that had fallen down to earth and was standing before me..  
"OHHHHHH! You ass!" She had her hair in the strangest style I had ever seen in my life. It looked like spikety and meatballs, the meatballs placed neatly at the top of her head and long flowing locks of golden hair fallowing the meatballs reaching down to her knees.  
"Sorry Meatball head, you should watch where you through those things!" I handed her back the test and she grabbed it away quickly. I hadn't ment for those words to leave my mouth, it.... it just kinda slipped... I had made a mistake and she was sure as hell not happy about it.  
"JERK!!" She grabbed her fallen books and stormed into the Crown Arcade. Damn she was beautiful. Little did I know that one mistake would build to a mound of unforgivable insults... This is the story my how I fell in love with my one and only Meatball Head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
2 years 6weeks and 17 hours since we first met  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was drinking a cup of coffee at the Crown while talking to my best friend Andrew Cole when she came into the building a smile plastered on her glowing face. Her hair was still in those blasted Meatballs but it didn't matter I loved everything about her. Her silky hair, her crystal blue eyes, her fragile figure... I sighed in pure bliss as she walked up to me... and stated talking to Andrew... (Heart shatters)  
"Oh.... hello DARIEN!" She glared at me with dagers stabbing right in the heart. "What no lecture on how my hair looks? No 'did you flunk another test today Serena?" She cocked her eyebrows at me waiting for a response.  
"Well Meatball head, if you ever took the time to notices, I do have a heart, but you just called me an ass when you beamed me with that test. What do you expect me to do?!" I put my best, knock-um-dead-grin, on my face and let my hand run through my hair.  
Andrew was very content on listening to the whole conversation noticing something I hadn't. Serena's eyes seemed to melt when I smiled, but I didn't see it... Andrew on the other hand went wide eyed, his mouth falling open in pure shock. 'She's completely hung up on him!'  
"What the hells with you Andrew?!" Serena and I both said in unison. We smiled at each other for once in our lives.  
"Well, anyway... Andrew could you get me a chocolate ice-crem cone to go please? I have to go home and baby sit Sammy tonight..." She stuck out her tongue out in disgust and a smiled coyly.  
"One ice-crem coming right up Serena." Andrew spun around on his heel and got the usual for Serena. We both stood up accadently bumping into each other. "Oh... Sorry Serena..." A shock of eletresty seemed to shoot through my body and I wondered if she felt that to?"  
'Wow... what was that?' "Oh, it's OK Darien... You've done and said worse things to me then that, so it's no problem." She sneered at me as Andrew handed her, her ice-crem and she ran out of the Arcade. (An: The Crown Arcade, is more like Dave and Busters, if anyone has heard of that.)  
"Damn! I never noticed it before, but you have the hots for Serena!" Andrew leaned against the bar table staring at me with his emerald green eyes glowing with happiness.  
I died... He knew that I liked her! (Sigh) I hate my life... "Yeah, so what if I do Andrew, or should I say, Mr. Hung over Rita Blake?" I smiled evilly and cocked up my eyebrows at him.  
"Heh heh..... So at least she knows I like her!" So he had a point... I've had a crush on the girl for the past two years, and haven't even tried hitting on her... (I'm a dork...)  
"I guess you have a point there And`... Do you think I would have a chase if I told her?" I sat down on the stool and grimaced at the thought of her laughing in front of my face, saying that I'm an idiot....  
"Yeah I think you should! I mean, who knows, she might like you too." Andrew smiled at me. I didn't notice but Andrew had, Serena had that same glimmer that I had in my eyes... The glimmer that you have in your eye when you love someone.  
"I think your right, I mean she can't *hate* me can she?" I looked at Andrew who just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Of course she can't hate you Dar`.... You just go over to her house and sweep her off her feet." Andrew smiled and went over to a couple that were sitting down waiting for him to take there order.  
"I'll c ya later Andrew!" I got up and left in a hurry waving in Andrew's direction.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
1 hour later (8:17PM)  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I decided to take a walk at Crossroads Park before heading over to Serena's house so I could collect my thoughts and think of something nice to say instead of calling her Meatball Head....  
"OK.... I thought her parents were out for the night...." Apparently Mr. & Mrs. Tsukino decided to spend the night at home, making things for me a little harder..  
There she was. Standing out on her balcony in her robe looking up at the stars and moon. I did the stupidest thing in my life...   
Well, since I couldn't just knock on the door, I climbed up an old Oak tree next to Serena's balcony. "Damn it to hell!" The branch *right* next to Serena broke letting me fall for three heart stopping seconds, until my shirt got coat on another .... some what sturdy branch.  
"DARIEN!" Serena went wide eyed and yelped in surprise. "What the hell are you doing in my tree?!"   
"I climbing it for my health Serena!" I looked at her pointlessly. "Could you, oh I don't know.... HELP ME!!" I yelled fairly loudly, in anger.  
"Oh... Um OK, hold on a sec." Serena scrambled inside of the house and out of view.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
10 minuets later  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SHIT!!" The branch slipped and I fell flat on my face... Lets just leave it there shell we?  
"OHHH! Are you OK, Darien?!" Serena came running out of the house, her hair was down, and looked even better then she had been before with it up in those little Meatballs...  
"What the hell, were you doing?! Leaving me out here to to die?!!!" I moaned and sat up.  
".... Darien.. I- I'm sorry, it's just that I had to explain to my mom and dad, why I had to come out here so urgently..." She put some hair that had fallen in front of her eyes behind her ears... Then the worst thing in the world happened.  
Serena, honey.. It's cold out here, you need your coat!" Mr. Tsukino came out side and began to walk towards her with a coat.  
"NO! DAD! Don't come any closer!" Serena stood in front of me so he wouldn't see that they had some very unexpected company in the yard "There..... There's one of those killer bee's nests right in front of where your standing, and if you disturb them, they'll kill you!" I thought I was going to die... 'Killer bees! I'm found for sure...'  
"Well, then you get in this house right this moment!" Mr. Tsukino took two more steps closer.  
"DAD! NO! I'm doing my science homework... We have to observe a tree at night, and write down what happens.. I'll only be a half an hour.. Just leave my coat on the grass where your standing, and if I get cold I'll grab it and put it on.. OK?" I thought I was dead no matter what..  
"Well, just a long as it's homework I wont disturb you in the least." With that he went back in the house! No if, ands, or buts! I'M ALIVE!  
"Good God Darien!" Serena relaxed on the grass and looked at me.... differently..  
"Thanks for the cover, your dad would have killed me if you didn't get him back inside the house... I looked into her eyes, and she seemed to.. to blush. I guessed this would be as good of time as any..  
"I Love you Serena." She shoot her head up at me and looked into my eyes. "I know you might not think that I do but.. I love you with all my heart. From the second you beamed me in the head with that test paper, I knew I loved you... I- I was just afraid that you'd laugh at me." Serena's eyes glazed over with tears, and my heart shattered, but I kept on talking. "Your the most interesting and beautiful girl that I've ever known." I Looked away from her expecting for the worst.  
"Y- You think I'm beautiful?" A tear ran down her face and she smiled at me falling into my arms.  
"I do Serena, and I always well... And just to let you know I don't mind the Meatballs one bit." I held her tight, not wanting to let got anytime soon.  
"I- I love you to Darien. I never noticed it until now, but I do.." I smiled at her and cupped my hands around her face and plunged her into an earth shattering kiss.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" We both went wide eyed and looked up at Mr. Tsukino.  
"Dad, this is Darien Shields.." 'My one and only love.'  
  
  
~*~ Well, I guess this is what you call, Hanging By A Moment. ~*~  
  
~The End~  
  
~*~ There you go another story to keep you busy while I work on my new, horror/romance called: Shadows! ~*~ 


End file.
